headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Summary In many offline games are glitches. Head Soccer contains many different glitches, some are really usefull, some not so, and some are just amazing to watch but less effective. Some glitches only work on specific devices. Click here to vote for best/most hated glitches. If a glitch does not work, don't remove it, it might be caused because you used a different device or did something wrong. Just write a short comment about it :) __TOC__ Global Glitches In game Glitches that work in any mode during a match Power wasting When a power shot gets blocked by your opponent sightly behind the goal line with power activated, his power shot will be used desprite you allready scored, wasing it. Also works the other way round, so watch out. Some characters can waste power in other ways: Belgium When the first note misses the goal, the second one goes in and the third one hits the opponent, his power will be wasted. Germany If your opponent misses the first and second ball but touches the third one, his power will be wasted too. Extra Goal If you waste Germany's power and counter the wasted shot, you will get an extra goal without any time consumption. This glitch is often used to break "most goals" highscores, but does not always work. Pause Glitch 1 If you pause during Austria's air shot, the three balls will be wasted. Use it when you are low on time or to make the shot even harder for a counter attack. Pause Glitch 2 If you quickly click pause and resume while Belgium uses his air shot, the first (and sometimes also the second) note will miss the goal. Singapore Glitch Play with Singapore, use his air shot, and run into your own shuriken. If it hits you, your opponent will get knocked in his goal and if you hit the ball at the right moment you will also score a goal. South Africa Glitch One of the most hated glitches in the whole game. If South Africa uses his air shot in front of your goal, the golem will run with the ball out of match, won't letting it reapear. This glitch can make you loose HC or League so DON'T LET HIM NEAR YOUR GOAL IF YOU'RE BEHIND WITH GOALS. I heard this should also work with Romania, but I didn't manage it. India Glitch Sometimes if you use your air shot (Fireball shot) it glitch. India shoots the fireballs and then the opponent dissapear. Later India comes on the ground while the Mummy of India is stil flying in the air. The ball also dissapears. A lot seconds later the ball reappears on the field and then if you make a goal your opponent comes back on the field. (Can somebody improve the underlined part, because I don't know this glitch) Switzerland Glitch If Switzerland doing his Ground shot there comes horizontally to the opponent snow, and his opponent transforms into a Snowman. Sometimes if the snowball comes to destroy the snowman, the snowball disappears in front of the snowman, so his opponent will be a Snowman the whole game. This is also one of the most hated Glitches in the Game. Uruguay Glitch If your sound and music(inHS)is off,but media volume max, you can hear Uruguays soldiers walking. Mexico Glitch After you use your Power Shot with Mexico an you knock the opponent with the blue hand, Mexico jumps very rarely. This is a very annoying glitch if you play with Mexico. If you counter Mexico's Hand Shot the opponent get the same. The power of Two Glitch When you and your opponent get the ball at the exact same time, both with power active, both power shots will be used at the same time. This is amazing to watch, but usually resulting that the quicker power shot will score and the other one will be wasted. Note that this glitch is very rare. Flying Glitch If you dash under your opponent, he'll fly high into the air. Also works the other way round. If you jump you will fly even higher, however this is a rare glitch. Arcade Glitches All glitches working in Arcade Mode Asura/Pluto Glitch (Anyone vs. Anyone) For this glitch you need to be able to play against Asura. While you are asked, if you want to spend 50.000 points, swipe on the left and the right side up and down to select new characters. If you go the match you wanted, click yes and you will be able to play this match. If "Comming soon" is selected on any side, the game will crash, wasting your points. Also works the same with pluto!, just 30.000 points cheaper. Survival Glitches All glitches working in Survival Unlocking the cyborg You unlock the cyborg if you loose against him in survival (or win and then click title in the next stage) and close the game via multitasking. When you restart the game you will have him. Costume Glitch Play survival with any character until you face the Cyborg. Then give up the game and go to any other mode. If your opponent wears a costume you want to have, give up that game, go back to survival and continue it. Beat the robot, which is wearing the costume now and you've unlocked it. Note that you still got to buy that costume. Crashing game Glitch Use the glitch under this one, but select Comming Soon as your character. If you click on no your game will crash. This can also in the League's and Head Cup. Play with any character Give up the second match and click next. While the "Would you like to continue" message appears, swipe right and left until you got the character you want to play with. Then click no, and you will be able to use that character. Note: If, using this glitch, you swipe to to last slot that says "coming soon", you become an invisible character and automatically lose the first game within ten seconds. Play with any character WITHOUT restarting Give up any game (not the first one) and go to any other mode. Give up any match and go back to survival. If you continue the survival, you will see the EXACT SAME GAME like in the previous game in the other mode (only exeption in rank matches, where your opponent will always be the cyborg). 'IMPORTANT TIP': Use the League Glitch to become any character without having to restart the survival. 3 Balls Glitch This is a very annoying glitch. Sometimes if you have played a Survival but you don't finished it and you go back to Survival to finish it you get 3 balls. This is so annoying and if you start again Survival there are still 3 balls. Sometimes if you stayed long on the screen: "Touch to kick off" you get all your balls back, but this works seldom. Unlock Characters Chile, Egypt, Colombia or Hong Kong Reach Stage 70 and give up the match against the Cyborg. Then go to arcade and play with anybody against anybody (Note that your player in Arcarde will become your player against the Cyborg). Then beat the Cyborg without jump, kick, dash, power shot (Whatever you need to unlock the character)and you unlocked him. This might also work for Greece Stage 0 Glitch WARNING: THIS GLITCH ERASES YOUR SURVIVAL PROGRESS Give up any survival match (not the first one) and close the game via multitasking. Then reopen it, go to any other mode and play a game. If you want to continue your survival, you'll be in stage 0, facing the cyborg (so the costume glitch works!). Both of you only got one ball (Sudden Death situation) and you won't get any extra balls in this stage. If you win, the game just continues as if you would have never played this stage, only costumes (if unlocked) and 20 points will stay. League Glitches All glitches working in League Unlocking Israel, Australia and Denmark The unlock requirement of these characters says that you got to win Amateur/Minor/Major League under an condition. However, you just got to win the Amateur/Minor/Major LeagueLeague without the condition. Play with any character Start a league with any character and give up the first game. Click back in the upper right corner and then next in the corner at the right bottom. While the message 'Do you want to continue' appears, swipe left and right until you selected the character you want to play with. Then click no end enjoy. Crashing Game in League In the League is a glitch to crash Head Soccer. You go to one of the League' s (Amateur/Minor/Major is doesnt care). Then when you must choose your character, you must click on Costumes in the leftbelow of your screen. If you do that and you click on back your game will be crashed. Head Cup Glitches All glitches working in Head Cup Play with any character While you are asked if you want to spend 5,000 points, swipe right and left to select any character you want to play with. Then click yes and enjoy. Out of Game These glitches are just for fun. Costume Glitch 2 If you swipe very quickly through the costume page until the end, so that no costume is visible on the screen the game will crash. Pause Glitch 3 If you press the pause button in the right corner several times, the options in the pause menu will change the position. This only works on Android devices. Pluto Glitch 2 If Pluto gets hit by Australia's or Colombia's power shot and does not chance back before a goal is scored, his foot will become invisible until he activates his power. Swipe Glitch If you swipe quickly right and down in the character select screen (any mode) or on both sides at the same time (Arcade only), the picture of the character will move or disappear. Unconfirmed Glitches I cannot prove that these Glitches are working Unlock any character??? I've heard you can any character with this glitch: 1. Select THE FIRST character you havn't unlocked. 2. When you are asked if you want to pay x points swipe until you reached the character you really want to unlock (left side in Arcade). 3. Then click yes, and you should get the character cheaper. Category:Republic of South Africa 'No-More-Ball' glitch Category:Template documentation Category:As your face ing slain when he use is his power shoot you puss it the ball is no longer big